Blooms Return-Bloom lovers and Sky haters
by winxclublover1999
Summary: This story is for bloom lovers and sky&stella haters,the end of the story i decided to get sky and bloom together again,they find sparks together and have an amazing celebration,obviously everyone forgives sky and blames stella since she was the one who started the whole mess of affairs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

The guys and me with entire red fountain boys going into the woods to fid bloom and sky`s date after Riven suggested that we go spy on them and I, being sky`s best friend and all said no but the guys said come on lets go and so just this once we were.

We were talking about models and stuff. When they heard noises ahead of them, and then they realized they had finally reached their destination, Bloom and Sky's date.

"That's them, up ahead" Nabu whispered

"Ok now get in those bushes" said Stefan.

Once they were there they peeked through the gaps and what they saw nearly made their jaws drop. Sky had Bloom on one of the boulders so Blooms slender back was shown to the specialist, his hands roamed her body. Blooms head was thrusts backwards as Sky ravaged her neck and shoulder, her hair cascaded down her back in a damp, tousled mess.

"Oh please sky" bloom said moaning and sky must have whispered `please what?` because bloom said " Please take me, take me sky" bloom whispered when she whispered that all the guys harden thinking of the ways they could take her. From where the specialists where they could see everything and they thought shit she has a fucking fantastic body.

Sky wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up and walked out of the lake while still kissing her and placed her down on the blanket. He stopped kissing so that he could kiss down her neck to her enormous breast`s, which had the specialists thinking where has she been hiding those, sky sucked on her right breast and his left hand was massaging her left one while he was doing this his right hand had travelled to her pussy and suddenly he thrusted 2 fingers in her pussy and she screamed while tugging at his hair and threw her head back. Sky started to pump his fingers in and out while still doing things to her breasts and started to rub her clit knowing that would make her come faster and she did all over his fingers. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her and smirked and ran his cum coated fingers over her breasts then licked his fingers clean and then licking her breasts.

Bloom had another of him giving her pleasure so she flipped them over and kissed sky while running her long nails down his chest making him groan and the guys wanting her more and wanting to be sky. Bloom stopped kissing to kiss his neck nippling at his pulse point knowing that would make him go a bit crazy and it did, he put his hands on her hips and squeezed. Bloom got down to his right nipple and started to bite him then she done something that shocked the guys, she put her pussy on top of his dick and started to rotate her hips making him moan, bloom moved down until she was face to face with skys dick then she took him in her mouth (all of him and hes big) and started to suck, lick and bite him and he wrapped his hands in her hair and tugged, bloom reached up to his balls and squeezed and he came right in her mouth and the guys thought this is better than porn and i wish she`d swallow my cum.

Sky had enough of the foreplay and when bloom came up to kiss him he tilted his head and flipped them back over and slamed into her which made her slam her head on the grass and scream his name, sky waited a few seconds for her to adjust to his siz which had the guys widening their eyes and thinking, SHE`S A FUCKING VIRGEN. Bloom rotated her hips and sky pulled out and went back in gentler, he done this until he was close and he could feel her getting close to cumming so her thrusted in harder and rub her clit fast all the while she was screaming when they were close they both came so hard. When they were calm from their release sky pulled out bloom and rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you , bloom" Sky whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too sky" Bloom said and kissed his nose then they both fell asleep.

When the guys were sure it was over they got up and walked back to red fountain whil replaying that scene in their heads.

Once bloom woke up she saw that she was on sky`s chest and that her down below was aching when she replayed what happen a few hours ago she smiled widely.

She looked up at sky and saw him peaceful asleep with a smile on his face, bloom started to trace his face gently with her small finger. Deciding that they had to get back to school before the others woke up. Bloom stretched up and started to prepare his face kisses and not trying to laugh when sky woke up he started chuckling and bloom smiled before kissing him, slow and passionate.

"Now my little minx what's the sudden wake up call for not that I was complaining" sky said stroking her back and kissing her lips softly.

"well we have to get back to school now or they`ll start to get worried and try to find us and we don't want that do we?" bloom said giggling when he touched a sensitive bit on her back. (She`s really tigglelish)

Sky huffed saying he didn`t want to but knowing she was right with one final kiss shared between them they got up started to find their clothes and get dresses. When they were finished they linked hands and went back to the schools went to bed and slept but little did one of them know that someone was watching them get into bed with envious eyes.

Next morning...

Bloom woke up to Stella shouting `we have to get to red fountain bloom get up` with a groan bloom got out of bed of and into her bathroom and had a shower. After 15 minutes she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Bloom walked up to her drawer and pick out her underwear which was; pink bra and throng set with black pokka dots. The she went to her wardrobe and picked out something to wear so she can impress sky today, just thinking about sky made her heart beat faster, her stomach do flips and her hands get sweaty. She picked out; a plain white vest top, black skinny jeans, a blue blouse un-buttoned, a pair of wedge heels and a black hat. With what she had on she started to do her which she let down and started to curl it but not like her natural hair but in little curls and put on some make; mascara, a little bit of blush, blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

Finished, bloom got up and opened the door and meets the faces of her friends who were shocked on how she looks. They went and got into the portal all the alfea students where getting into and then they were there at red fountain. Along the way bloom noticed stella looking sad which is probably because her and Brandon broke up last week and she wouldn`t tell me why but she told all the girls why and not me sometime last week i walked in on stella and Tecna having an argument but they stopped as soon as i entered the room which was strange but i let it slide. So she`s probably still upset about the break up.

We got to the ardartouriam the doors opened and we spotted our men amenditly and went to them. Sky up and went up to me and picked me up and spun me around and kissed me. The girls said hi to sky but when Stella said hi to sky he tensed and then untensed. Sky putted me down and i looked around and saw some people look at me with sympathy but when they saw i was looking at them they turned away, okay weird. I sat down with sky with my arms wrapped around his waist and his arms around me and snuggled up to him with a smile.

Half way through the conversation i finally noticed that the girls and guys were looking at me then sky & Stella. Okay double weird.

I was talking when Ms Faragonda and Saladin called attention up to the front and they started to talk about us camping and saying that we couldn't pick our partners but we can only through a hat; well okay let's hope i get sky. Loads of people got called up to them and got th partners they wanted and the girls got their boys too well expect for Stella she hasn't gone up yet or me.

"Sky..." Saladin called him with a gentle squeeze for me he got up and went there and picked a name out of the hat once he read it his eyes widen and he said

"Stella" he said looking over at her and well that my dream ruined. He came to sit back down next to me but didn't put his arm around me. At the corner of my eye I saw Stella smile. My name was called , so i got up and went to see who my partner was. I closed my eyes and dripped my hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

I opened my eyes to see who my partner is and it was "Brandon" I said looking at him and seeing him with wide eyes. I went to sit back at my sit.

For the next few hours I was in my room packing and thinking about the event that happened today. When we were all finished we met the guys outside. Me and Brandon were talking when I felt arms go around my waist and someone burry their face in my hair, I giggled and turned around to see sky with a smile on his face so I leaned up to give him a kiss. We pulled apart, breathless.

"I love you" I said with a big smile on my face.

"I love you too" he said and kissed my forehead and said he had to go. He said goodbye to me and then Brandon who nodded his head. I looked around to notice people staring at me and caught what one girl was saying to her friend.

"Poor girl she loves him so much that she doesn't notice what he's doing behind her back" she said and her friend nodded in agreement. Okay weird again.

Me and Brandon got on the squad ship and took off after the others. We got there and set up camp but just a fire and a place to sit. At 6:30 I decided to check in on sky and Stella so i put on my flat plumps instead of my heels and grabbed a bottle of champagne. I got out and waved at people who were watching me and went to Stella and sky`s ship I knew what room sky would be in so i went there and walked in and saw what broke my heart.

Sky and Stella naked on his bed kissing and what looks like after they`ve had sex. They broke apart but didn't notice me and said the three words that crushed my heart again "I love you" while looking into each other's eyes. I dropped the champagne bottle and that caught their attention and when they knew it was me there their eyes went wide and sky said "bloom..." and got up.

I ran outside to the others but one look at them and i knew that they knew, all the looks.

"You all knew..." and i ran inside the ship into me room crying and slide down the wall a few seconds later I could hear people call my name and pounding on the door. But I ignored it all and cried.

And cried, cried, cried and cried.

Sky`s pov:

After bloom ran out me and Stella got and dressed and ran to talk to her so we ran into the squad ship that her and Brandon were supposed to be sharing to notice that flora, Riven, Helia, Musa, Layla, Nabu and Brandon were there banging on the door trying to get her to come out.

Once they saw us they stopped and glared at us and we bowed our heads.

"This is all your fought you know if you guys could have just left each other alone this would have never happened" said tecna disappointed in us.

I shook my head and moved so I was standing outside the door and knocked. We waited and didn't get answer, so Flora said "why don't we all wait outside for her" after we all agreed we walked out but not before I sent a worried look to blooms door.

Bloom`s pov:

I sat there crying and I heard Flora say "why don't we all wait outside for her" they must have agreed because I didn't hear the bangs on the door or their voices anymore. I sighed thinking, Why would he do that to me when he said he loved me? Why would Stella do that to me her so-called best friend? And how long were they together? What about Brandon?.

After thinking about that bloom got up from the floor and pulled out her suitcase and started to pack everything that she packed and closed the lid and zipped it and one last thought crossed my mind.

I will never forgive all of you for this...


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe them they knew bloom would probably come in to see sky but they didn't lock the god damn door. I felt so guilty for not telling her but ever since I found out I`ve been trying to get my head around it and told the others and soon the whole school knew apart from bloom. Every day we had to watch while he screwed around with Stella and then go back to bloom and mess with her heart.

We were all waiting outside the squad ship waiting for bloom to come out; none of us was talking to Sky and Stella. We were all disgusted with ourselves, probably not them but I know the rest of us felt that way.

Sky`s Pov:

Shit why did she have to come in to the room. I was perfectly alright having two girlfriends, Stella who knew what to do and knew she was beautiful but bloom; she was a total goddess, who was innocent and who liked to try new things and was a pro. Once I started to think about that, I had a couple of flashback to when she had done new positions and had the perfect way to make me cum all the time. Also she was a natural beauty who blushed a lot when she had attention and when after we had sex.

Everyone thinks that I don't probably feel guilty but I do, I was going to say get lost but once I took a look at her already tear stained face and I think my heart stopped for a minute but I wasn't sure.

Normal Pov

For 15 minutes they were waiting for bloom to come out until Riven said, "That's it what's taking this girl so long" and went back inside to check on bloom. For two minutes they all stood looking at each other awkwardly.

Riven came out and sat down on the ground, not taking his eyes off the ground.

They all looked at him and then to behind him, no bloom there. We looked back to him and waited for him to tell us if she's coming out.

After a minute of silence and then he looked up with tears in his eyes, then he said two words that broke everyone`s heart, "She`s gone"

They all looked at him for a minute to see if he was joking. Then when sky saw he wasn't joking he ran back into the ship thinking `she can't be gone`

two year later…

Bloom`s Pov:

It's been a year since I`ve seen them and I feel great. After that day I changed my whole look. My hair had gotten longer and a darker red but still bright (picture of it on Profile), my eyes had gotten a shade darker and my eyelashes longer, my breast had gotten big which I thought was impossible, my waist had gotten more toned and my hips got rounder, and my legs had gotten longer and my thigh`s got toned.

A month after I got back from Alfea, I went to college and done my exams in college, and I got A`s in Business, French, Spanish, Italian (I don't know whether or not they do that language), Fashion design, and Food Tec. Of course, I couldn't do that all in a month I had help from Stefan, yes Stefan goes to red fountain but he lived on earth and we were friend and his brother sent his and mines coursework and homework to us.

After college I decided to open my own fashion brand and now I`m one of the richest people in the world also one of the youngest so that helps bring in the teenagers. My brand has from Male and Female to Kids & Babies. Recently I`ve been working on a new range, a wedding range.

One of the first dresses I have made is a white lace high neck wedding dress gown down to the floor with lace designs on the bottom and a beautiful diamond arch at the stomach.

The next wedding dress I have made is a ball gown wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and embroidery satin handbeading. It comes in two colours, gold and white.

After my second year back on earth I got a call that changed everything. I could still hear her words ringing in my head,

Bloom we have a way to get sparks back, we need you to come back to Alfea…..

Time to see how much people have changed.

Sky`s Pov:

It's been two years since bloom found out about me and Stella, we expected everything to go back to normal but it didn't, everyone didn't talk to us expect when asked to and none of the girls here didn't want to fuck around anymore. I can't believe everyone would stop talking to us after bloom left but they did, even Brandon! They guy I called a best friend since birth but then again I did take his girlfriend.

I have to admit it was fun sneaking around with Stella behind everyone's back but when bloom found us like that it made something in my chest tighten. Even though I hooked up with Stella behind blooms back, she didn't make me come like bloom did I mean bloom was all innocent looking once we had sex and it was a big turn on.

After a year everyone kind of got over it and we were all friends again but that didn't stop the girls at Alfea from telling new comers what we did to bloom and they sided with everyone else! I mean, come on they could of waited until they got really settled in to tell them, now who I am going to go to when I`m bored of Stella.

Even though I and bloom only had sex once I still liked it better than having sex with Stella. Bloom could stick my whole dick her mouth while Stella could only get my head in, bloom has bigger breast than Stella, with bloom after we had sex for her first time I could still totally see her legs wrapped around me but with Stella afterwards I could not see that.

After that year me and Stella kind of didn't know what to do, I mean yeah we did still have sex but the spark was gone, I think we liked it better when we were sneaking around behind peoples back.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I saw everyone look at me and Stella. I looked at Stella to see what everyone was staring at and noticed she looked very pale.

"What`s wrong?" I asked holding her hand and looking at everyone.

Miss Faragonda stared at me with those knowing eyes of hers and said three words that stopped my world, "Blooms coming back"

Oh great let's see how she has changed over the years….

Oh great, let's see how she has changed over the years…

Now…

Bloom`s Pov.

I packed all the things I would need toiletries, towels, etc. I didn't know how long I was staying there but I hope it won't be for long I have a deadline to finish off a few dresses and suits for the wedding line and it is in two weeks.

I put my suitcases in my living room and took a look around, the house was big for me expensive but not that much (see it on profile can't describe houses well).

For the time being now I was in Algarve, Portugal. It was really nice and sunny here (A/N; I`ve never been to Portugal so I don't if this is right or not), I was beside the beach looking out over it. I could see people sun bathing, people jogging about, and talking. It was so peaceful and I was going to miss it.

I went to my bedroom and I looked around memorising it, (picture on profile). I looked at it for a moment and then went into my bathroom (picture on profile). Then I went into my walk in closet and stared at the now empty shelves (picture on profile).

After I had finished memorising everything in my bedroom, I went into the kitchen, (picture on profile). This room was my second best room in the whole house. I loved to cook and bake things in here for my friends and have dinner parties in the dining room or out on the deck with the swimming pool and Jacuzzi.

After that I went into my favourite room in the house, my office or design room. It was like a Barbie store in there with the pink stuff and the clothes there and also the writing Barbie on it. I was a kid at heart really. (Pictures on profile).

I went back into the living room and put my hand out and concentrated in making a portal. When I had made one, I picked up my bags and stepped in it.

Sky`s Pov:

We were waiting for bloom to arrive, what the hell is taking her so long! I thought and from the corner of my eye I saw Stella think the same. Then next to us appeared a portal and then the most sexy, beautiful and fit chick came out, I heard the other gasp at her and I looked her up and down. Yep,I was so getting into her pants later on I thought but then something became clear to me, she looked familiar.

When she turned around to look at me I smirked and asked, "Who are you?" and then it was her turn to smirk.

Precisely…..

When she turned around to look at me I smirked and asked, "Who are you?" and then it was her turn to smirk.

No one's Pov:

She looked to Stella and glared full on, making Stella cringe back against sky. The mysteriously hot girl smirk at that and said to Stella, "Ah, Stella still with him then. And there I thought you were going to steal every girl's boyfriend." They all stood there watching her confused, trying to figure out who she is and how she knew Stella. Suddenly Stefan's, (Stefan on Profile), eyes went wide and he said the name that shocked everyone, "Bloom?"

Bloom`s Pov:

When Stefan said my name I had to turn around and look at him. He still looked good as always maybe even better, when me and sky were dating I had a crush on him but never did pursue on it because I would never do that to sky but heck he could do that to me and still keep lying to me about loving me when he obviously he didn't, it still hurt knowing he had cheated on her with Stella, her supposedly best friend and that everyone had known but didn't tell.

She snapped back into reality and got the thoughts about her and Stefan out of her head, she was just there to see what Faragonda had to say about her birth parents and sparks. She didn't have time for guys.

"Miss Faragonda how nice to see you." Bloom said to her old fairy school mistress. Out of all the teachers Miss Faragonda and Professor Avalon were her favourites. Miss Faragonda smiled at me and stood up from behind her desk and walked round to greet me properly. She stopped infront of me and said, "Welcome back bloom."and then hugged me.

"Umm Miss F?" I heard from Riven. She pulled back from me and turned to him when my phone rang.

Suavemente, besame

I`m ready to do whatever

If you take me away

My phone kept on playing my favourite song while I searched through my bag for my Blackberry flip up 9670, (on profile, if no one knows what it is). I finally found it at the bottom of my bag and picked it out.

I wanna go-o-o

Cant let you go-o-o

Hey mami, damelo otra vez

Da-da-damelo otra vez

I opened it and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in my best professional voice I could master. I looked up to see everyone staring at me with raised eyebrows. I smiled at them and mouthed `sorry`.

"Umm… Miss bloom? There's an emergency." I heard my secretary say. Since the volume on my phone is high the rest of them could hear her as well and they raised their eyebrows again at the `miss bloom` part.

"Okay, whats going on?" I said as I looked out the stainless glass of miss Faragonda`s office.

"One of the shipments got shipped to the wrong place." I could hear her breathing deeply to try and calm her self down. I smiled and shook my head, hoping she would learn by now.

"Madalin you know what to do by now so why don't you do it on your own." I said and closed my phone effectively ending the conversation.

I turned back around to the others and asked, "What?" because they were all watching me.

"Bloom, what do you do on earth?" Asked Musa with a frown on her face. Looking at her I noticed she hadn't changed.

"Oh, I`m fashion designer and I own beauty much loads of things on earth." By the way I said it they could tell I wasn't joking an their jaws dropped to the ground.

Everyone elses thoughts (expect from bloom & Faragonda):

What the fuck? No shitting way!

Bra sizes and Drawing.

Before I start on with the show I would like to say thank you for all your reviews and suggestions for the story and I would like you guys to keep it up and give me more ideas for the story.

Stella`s Pov:

No way! Blooms a famous designer, nah she`s probably bluffing just to try and get us jealous. I don't know why I was her friend, let alone her best friend. I mean she was so innocent, I hated how she always used to walk around in her frilly skirts and play all innocent and nice but what I hated more was how sky was with her, with me he`s always so tense and snappy but with her he was… well he was fun, nice, kind, and he looked at her with love shining in his eyes. Anyone with two eyes could see that.

Looking at bloom now I could tell she was an important person down on earth, the way she stood was posh and I hate to admit it good looking. Looking at her clothes tells me she isn't lying about being a designer. (Blooms Outfit on profile)

Oh great Miss Faragonda is hugging her! She was always the favourite student out of the whole school.

No Ones Pov:

After Miss Faragonda hugged bloom and bloom had ended the conversation on her phone. Bloom went to find her room.

An Hour Later.

All the girls and guys, except from bloom, were in the lounge talking about bloom. The guys kept saying how fit she was and started guessing what bra size she was now. The girls were talking about her fashion career and asked if she would make them a dress or two.

They stopped their conversations when the door opened to reveal bloom in a tight white tank top, which clearly you could see her black lacy bra and tight black short which did covered her ass and pink Pokka dot socks.

She didn't look up as she sat down on one of the recliners and opened the book she had in her hands, it was a sketch pad and a pencil. She took out a pink iPod and white earphones; she put them in her ears and turned on a song. She immediately turned a few pages and started to draw, a dress probably.

After a few minutes Paul (image on profile) asked her not knowing she could still hear them, "What bra size are you?" everyone choked on a laugh while sending him death glares. Bloom looked up and smirked at him.

"Why don't you come over and see?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised. Everyone was gobsmacked, they didn't know bloom was listening and would say that.

Paul smirked back at her and stood up, everyone was looking back and forth at them, "Why don't you stand up then? So I could get a better view." Paul said and he crossed his arms over his chest thinking she wouldn't do it.

To everyone's surprise bloom got up, walked up to him and grabbed his hand, winked then pulled him out of the room.

"What just happened?" Musa asked to nobody in particular. Then they noticed that blooms iPod and sketchpad was missing.

Paul`s Pov:

Bloom pulled me into a closet in the hallway and shut and locked the door. I was going to apologise when she kissed me. I put my arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and she runned her hands up and down my chest. We fought for domance in her mouth but of course I won.

She runned her hands down to the end of my shirt and ripped her lips off mine and took off my top. She threw it somewhere in the corner but I didn't care. I started to kiss and suck her neck when I decided to pull off her top. The sight of her glorious tits sealed in the black lacy bra nearly had me undone.

Bloom kissed me and then wriggled her waist down until her groin was on top of mine and grinded down hard. I groaned into her mouth and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Once I had it off she stopped moving on my dick, confused I stopped kissing her to see her now swollen lips smirked at me.

"What?" I asked her going to kiss her again when she stopped me. Even more confused and I must have worn a funny expression on my face because she giggled.

She unwrapped her legs from around my waist on pushed against my chest, I moved back to give her room and she put back on her tank top. She started to unlock the door and was going to leave when I grabbed her wrist. She turned back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

She must have realised what was on my mind and said, "Oh yeah. Did you really think I would go that far with the guys in the lounge, let alone you? You all hurt me by not saying anything about them and in my eyes you all picked them over me. So no." she ripped her wrist out of my hand and walked away. I leaned down to pick up my top from the corner when I saw her bra. I picked it up and walked out of the closet. I saw her walking up the stairs to her room and shouted out, "Bloom, your bra." She turned around and looked at it and smirked, "I thought you wanted to see what size I am, so keep it." Then she walked up the remaining steps.

Whoa, I get to keep her bra.

Bloom Pov:

Why did I just do that? I thought as I was walking back to my room. Thinking about what I did in that closet made me blush, I think I know why I did it.

When he asked about my bra size I saw at the corner of my eye I saw sky looking at me and I decided to give him pay back and show him that he doesn't affect me anymore. But he does still have an effect on me and I`m still in love with him but it's time to move on like he did but he moved on pretty fast and with a whore.

At night I swore to myself that I would not become like Stella and I would not go falling for sky again. So tomorrow I would have to go to Paul and say that he has to forget about what happened between us. I have to focus on finding my birth parents and also focus on bringing out my wedding line.

Sky`s Pov:

What the fuck just happened? I thought as I watched bloom pull Paul out of the room. I was feeling anger and rage go through me as I thought about his hands on my Bloom- wait my bloom, where did this come from.

Argh! Why couldn't I get her out of my head, I had Stella now and even though she was getting boring now I couldn't just leave her but I did leave bloom for her and to you the truth, Stella really wasn't all the things I did to bloom.

I remember when I and bloom used to go into the woods and chase each other…

Flashback…

Sky could hear giggling and smiled. He and bloom had gone on one of their annual picnic in the woods and she suggested that they play it, he knew it was childish and silly but he couldn't say no to her when she pulled her big puppy dog eyes on him.

He couldn't see her anymore but he knew she was behind the tree on his right trying to cover up her laugh with her hand. He went on the other side of the tree and waited until she turned her head to look on her left to see if he had found her yet and she bit back a giggle.

Sky smirked and decided to scare her.

He jumped around the tree and grabbed her sides and tickled her. She screamed then she started to wiggle about trying to get away from him but she was giggling. After a few minutes of tickling her sky stopped and kissed her gently on the lips.

She pulled back from sky, smiled and whispered, "I love you sky".

I smiled back and whispered back "I love you too."

Brandon knows.

Brandon`s POV:

Well today was fun, notice the sarcasm, bloom had come back and was super sexy and feisty. She was always beautiful but now she`s more beautiful. When I first saw bloom I thought she was a natural and rare beauty and I knew everyone else thought that when they first saw her but I never tried to act on any my feelings for her because I had liked stella and going after her new friend wouldn't win her over.

I remembered when I saw Stella and Sky together…

Flashback…..

I was walking down the hallway in Alfea, going to Stella`s dorm room. I had just stopped at the flower shop in magix to get her some flowers. She had been acting weird for a week now and I thought she was angry at me, for what I don't know but I'm going to try and make it up to her.

I walked up to her dorm room and opened the door, I could hear some noises but I ignored it. I walked up to Stella's room and turned the knob on the door. Once it was open I saw something hurt me and angered me.

Stella and Sky in her bed fucking with Stella on top. At the sound of the door opening they both looked up and gasped.

"Brandon, dude….." sky said but didn't get too finish when I punched him. Stella gasped and I turned to look at her as well, my eyes narrowed into slits and said, "You fucking whore." And walked out.

End of flash

That day I learned that not only was my girlfriend cheating on me but my best friend was a complete prick and liar. I remembered I had wanted to blow off some steam so I took a walk in the woods to clear my head.

Flashback…..

I was walking in the woods to blow of some steam. I can't believe they did that! That fucking prick after all I've done for him. I was brought out of my rambling by hearing someone cry. It looked like it was coming from the tree on my right.

I slowly walked towards the tree and saw a bundle of red –orange hair I knew so well.

"Bloom?" I asked as I sat down on the ground next to her and wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

She looked up and I saw the tear marks on her cheecks and I thought she had already saw them and my heart stopped for a minute. I looked down at her and saw what she was wearing. She had on a black one shoulder trim dress, black heels, a nice black/silver/ gold charm bracelet, and the necklace sky had gotten her for their anniversary, a Fifi Bijoux Silver Heart Belle Necklace.

"Brandon, he forget about our date tonight." She said crying. Oh good she hasn't seen them yet.

I spent a few minutes comforting her when she looked up at me with those big blues eyes and smiled. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back slowly and I thought she tasted like heaven. I put my hand on her cheeck and moved it to her long and curled hair. She pushed me back after that and stared me with wide eyes then got and ran away.

Watching her run away I decided no matter how much I hate them two I wouldn't tell bloom about them.

End of Flashback..

Sky`s Pov:

I remember when I and Stella first got together, I knew for a fact that I wasn't set out to sleep with her but she seduced me. I thought she was upset but guess I was wrong….

Flashback….

I was walking to Blooms dorm to pick her up for our date; I was taking her out for a picnic I knew she loved having them. I got to the dorm and let myself in. Instead of bloom sitting on the couch waiting for me, was Stella who was drawing.

She looked up when I came in and smiled, I smiled back and sat down next to her and asked, "Is bloom here?" something flashed in her eyes, annoyance or frustration but I wasn't sure. "No, she's out"

I nodded and got up to go to the mini fridge in the room and pulled out a can of soda, I took out two and offered one to stele, she smiled and said `thank you` and then opened her can. We sat in silence just drinking our soda.

"Sky, can I ask you a question?" I was pulled out my thoughts by two things, one thing was that Stella was much closer than before and two her hand was on my thigh. I stiffened slightly knowing for a fact the girls had never done that to me before, mainly Stella.

"Sure..." I said uncomfortably. Maybe I should move to the other seat I thought as I watched her hand slowly rub circles on my thigh.

"Do you really love bloom?" she whispered/ asked in my ear. I shifted slightly to move but she also moved with me. I breathed in deeply to calm myself.

"Yesss…s..." I stuttered because the hand on my thigh slowly teased my dick. Her hand continued to tease my dick, my breath came out in pants. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as she started going faster and she started to kiss his neck softly.

He had enough of the teasing and turned his to capture her lips in a heated game. Their tongues fought for dominance and sky pulled her into his lap. He grinded her down hard onto his hard dick and put his hand in her hair and pulled abit. After a few minutes of doing that repeatedly sky picked her up from the couch and took her to her room.

"I guess not..." she chuckled against his lips.

End of Flashback…

I remember waking up next to her and feeling so guilty about what happened that I got up slowly, to not to wake her and got on my clothes and left. I didn't want to see bloom that so I texted her saying my parents needed me and I wasn't going to make our date. She texted back saying `okay baby love you` that part made me feel guilty but slightly cocky, knowing for a fact she would believe the things I say so easily.

Hopefully I could talk to her, all alone and see if she`s still tight.

Maybe I could see if she`d fall back in love with me.

Bloom had to get out of Alfea so she took the bus from outside the school and went into magix, hoping to find some new shoes and bags.

An Hour Later with bloom buying loads of bags and shoes…..

She plugged in her earphones and turned on her I-Pod and choose Demi Lovato Who`s that Boy.

I wanna get you by yourself

Yeah, have you to myself

I don't need nobody else

He`s special, I know

His smile, it glows

He`s perfect, it shows

Lets go!

She was singing along and staring at her I-pod so she didn't see the blonde girl walking her way. They both bumped into each other and dropped their things. They both bent own to pick them up while muttering `sorry` and `let me help you`. After collecting their things they both looked up and diaspro raised her eyebrow at bloom.

"Bloom, what are you doing here?" Diaspro asked with a surprised looked.

Bloom held up her bags and said "shopping for shoes and bags." She smiled at diaspro and diaspro nodded and asking her if she wanted to get a drink. They walked down to the café a `la mar talking.

In the café they both order a hot chocolate and sat down talking. Diaspro was surprised at bloom being a famous fashion designer and laughed at how bloom`s ex friends took it.

By the end of the day they had both swapped numbers and were planning to meet again. When both girls walked out the café both their thoughts were.

Wow, she`s actually quite cool.

Brandon remembering how he found out about Stella and Sky`s love affair and him remembering himself kiss bloom. As well as us finding out about how Sky and Stella came to cheat on their respected partners and sky hoping for more action. Then bloom and diaspro talking to each other in a café.

Bloom got off the bus, with her shopping bags, outside Alfea. She walked through the school gates and walked across the court yard and into the school, not noticing loads of eyes trained on her. She got to her room and threw her bags on the sofa and went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

For a few minutes she stood there and thought about her day. She just cant wait to go back down to earth and forget about here.

A knock on the door brought bloom out of her thoughts. She sighed and thought, Why cant they leave me in peace? She walked to the door and opened it to see Brandon there with a nervous smile. Bloom smiled at him and opened the door wider to invite him in.

After shutting the door and offering him a drink, they sat down on the sofa in silence. Bloom kept looking at the coffee table and Brandon looked at bloom, noticing a stray hair free from the pony tail she had in her hair.

He reached over and put the hair behind her ear. His hand stayed on her cheek as he moved closer. He had one thing on his mind.

"Brandon… don't…" She whispered as she seemed to know what he thinking. His head moved towards hers slowly. His forehead rested upon hers and the hand on her cheek moved slightly to cup the back of her neck and his thumb stroked little circles on her check.

"Just once…" he whispered and her breath fanned across her face. He smelled like breath mints and blueberries.

Bloom closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her. They moved their lips together and Brandon griped bloom tightly as she put her hands on his chest.

Brandon ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues moved together in their mouths.

Ohh… god her mouth tastes like vanilla and cherries. Brandon thought as he dug his hand through her lovely reddish- orangeish hair. He felt her push him away and stopped. He looked at her with eyes closed and then she whispered,

"Please leave Brandon."

Bloom heard and felt him get up and leave, shutting the door quietly. A few tears escaped her closed eyes.

Oh my god, Brandon just kissed me.

Bloom thought a second thought,

Why did her kiss me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 15

Why did I just do that and More powers for Bloom?

Brandon`s Pov:

Why did I just do that to bloom? I remember when she was sky`s girl back when he probably wasn't cheating on her with Stella. I remembered when I first met her down on earth when my name was sky- not Brandon- I thought she was a real looker and of coursed the other guys did as well.

I still have the taste of her on my tongue, she tasted like heaven and I wanted more, no I needed more of her when she stopped me I felt heartbroken literally. The way she closed her eyes and said to leave.

I remembered when Professor Avalon came and sky thought she was cheating on him with him and the talk we had. He was so upset and confused, mostly thinking about all the messages and calls he made to bloom and have no answer.

Then I remembered the way a few of the teachers had looked at her at the back to school dance, when she had on a sexy long red dress with a slit at her right side and her long hair tied up with a few strands of her hair in her face. She looked beautiful that day and I knew everyone had thought that too, the way guys kept staring at her and the way girls stared at her.

I knocked on the door of the one teacher who could sympathize with me about loving bloom but without anyone realising it.

Avalon POV:

I was practising some new spells for classes tomorrow when there was a knock at my room door. My eyebrows frowned as I thought of who could that be? I went to the door to open it, to see Brandon.

"Hello Brandon. Come in." I said opening the door wide enough to let him in.

"Uhmm… professor Avalon, can I talk to you about… bloom? Please." He said, scratching the back of his neck. He`s very nervous, I thought with my head cocked to the side.

"Sure…"

Sky`s POV:

I was walking down the halls of alfea when I bumped into someone and we fell to the floor. I was about to asked the person why did you bump into me when I noticed red hair, very familiar red hair. I looked down and there was bloom with her beautiful wide eyes and her plumb lips held open in shock.

When she saw that it was me she started to struggle, which was doing things to him since when they fell down together blooms legs had opened to either side of sky`s hips so they were connected together even through layers of clothing.

Bloom stopped when she felt sky`s arousal. She flung her head back and glared up at him, "You sick bastard."

For an answer sky bent his head and captured her mouth with his. He coaxed her mouth open with ease and let his tongue probe her mouth, tasting the heavenly sweetness of her mouth.

He opened his mouth wider while grinding his hips into blooms. Bloom as well grinded her core into him. Bloom tentatively let her tongue explore him. Sky groaned as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip and she giggled at his response. Sky pulled back panting and still moving his hips into bloom. They both tried to stop grinding into each other but couldn't stop.

He was about to say, "I…" when they heard footsteps coming near the hallway.

Stella`s POV:

I was walking down the hallway where sky said to meet him when I heard voices come from professor Avalon's room. I went up to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"…But I love her Avalon and it killed me when he was with her and Stella." Said a voice she recognised as Brandon's. My eyebrows frowned as I thought of bloom. He couldn't have been talking about her, could he?

"Yes, I know how you feel Brandon. I remember the first day I was here and saw bloom. It was like god had made her for every man's needs but was so innocent. Then I saw how her and sky acted and thought he loved her more than anything but I guess I was wrong." Professor Avalon said and I heard pacing,

I walked away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. I thought back to when we were going out and clenched my fists. So whenever he was with me he thought about her, I thought with a disgusted sigh. Why did everyone like her for?

I walked back to me dorm to do some planning.

Normal Pov:

Once, Stella went back to her dorm, Avalon and Brandon came out of the room and walked down to the hallway sky and bloom were in, still tangled together and more focused on getting the other to come.

Sky reached down and rubbed blooms clit outside her clothing. Blooms back arched as she felt herself get closer, she reached up and pulled sky`s head down to hers. They kissed while moaning into each other`s mouths as they came.

They both stopped and bloom couldn't hear anything apart from her blood rushing to her head but she felt sky lift her up. She looked up at him and said, "What—"

Sky interrupted her by making a `shhing` sound. He opened a closet door and locked it. He put his index finger in her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Kiss me bloom." Bloom immediately started kissing him on the neck and closed her eyes

They both were silent as sky kissed up and down blooms neck, lovingly. They both heard two male voices outside the door but didn't stop.

Sky lifted his head as he recognized the voices and bloom stopped kissing his neck to look at him, confused. He kissed her temple and she started again.

Sky`s POV:

Why are they here? I thought they had both given up on the magical dimension and gone to earth? I`ve missed them so much, my….

Sky`s POV:

Once I heard his voice, I took my finger out of blooms mouth and dropped her on the ground as I opened the door. They both stopped talking and turned to face me. Aiden, after seeing me, walked to me and hugged me.

"Little brother, good to see you again." He said and with a pat on the back he let go of me.

I laughed and smiled, "Yeah it is. What are you both doing here?" I nodded over to the one person that was my best friend before Brandon and before he moved down to earth. Speaking of earth, bloom was in the closet and they could possibly see her, so I softy closed the door.

"Mother called me and big guy over here`s parents are moving back to the magical dimension, so we decided to come and see you here." Aiden said and bumped his shoulder.

"You all right sky?" Said….

Bloom POV:

Why did sky just drop me? And why did her just shut the door on me? I pressed my ear to the door and heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

Andrew, Sky`s brother and Blooms First Boyfriend.

Andrews POV:

Why is sky acting so weird? I thought as I narrowed my eyes over his form, noticing his ruffled shirt and creased jeans. His hair was all over the place and there was a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

I watched Aiden, my older brother talk to our younger brother, Aiden was the oldest only by 2 years, he has brown hair (like me) and the same eyes as me and sky because we take after our father. We are all the same size and build, so all of us are 6`4 ft and have strong muscles.

I look like Aiden who looks like our dad; sky's the only one who takes after our mum.

We always had girls fawning over us, sky and Aiden took advantage of that but I couldn't, not after her.

"You all right sky?" I asked and faintly I could hear a gasp coming from the supply closet sky came out from. Me and Aiden looked at each other when the door opened and the most beautiful girl stepped out. I locked eyes with her and we both gasped at the same time.

" OHH MYY GOD Andy"said the most beautiful girl i thought that i would never ever see

"Bloom?"

Blooms POV:

I can't believe I'm seeing him for the first in 8 years. I remember the first time I and he kissed and the day he asked me out to when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Flashback;

It was chilly outside as I waited for my best friend, Andy, to come. I was by the café in town where we lived and today was the day where I would tell him my feeling for him. Hopefully he would return them.

"Bloom!" A voice shouted behind me and I turned around to see andy coming towards me on his skate board. He had a relaxed grin on his face and his blue eyes had a lovely twinkle in them.

I giggled as he stopped in front of me and he held me by my elbows.

"Andy what is it?" I said smiling as I put my hands on his chest.

He came closer to me and put a stray lock of hair behind my ears, my checks flamed bright red and he grinned more. He looked nervous so I started rambling about stupid stuff when he leaned down and kissed me.

I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes, his arms wound around me and lifted me slightly in the air .We kissed for a few minutes but we needed air to breath so we pulled back and rested our foreheads together.

"That was a nice way to shut me up." I whispered quietly and he grinned and gently kissed me.

End of flashback.

I can't believe it! Andy's here. I went over to him and hugged him tightly, squealing "ANDY!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. Faintly I could hear someone growl.

Skys Pov:

How the hell does bloom know my brother? I watched as they both kept hugging each other and smiling, I hated it, I hated how he smiled at her and the way she smile back; those smiles were meant for me and me only.

Aiden, being the one closest to me, saw the look on my face, nudged me and coughed. It brought them out of their little bubble and they both stepped away from each other and blushed.

"So… how do you to know each other?" Aiden asked with an arched eyebrow at Andy and a small smile at bloom, who being her blushed.

Andy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at bloom. "We knew each other when we were fourteen before I moved to Italy for abit." Bloom said smiling with a shrug.

I looked at them and noticed Andy look at me with a smug grin on his face. Ah, so he knew who bloom was to me and still is but what was she to him? I had to find out, I was going to ask that question when I spotted Stella coming over to us with a weird smile.

She moved over to my side while pushing bloom away and she stumbled slightly. Andy got her and held onto her for a while and then let her go, she smiled up at in thanks and he smiled back at her.(he got bloom not stella)

"So what is going on here and who are you guys?" asked stella in that always annoying voice of hers. I hadn't noticed it before or maybe I had but stellas voice is full of whininess but blooms is soft and gentle and probably bring a dead man back to life, its full of innocent seduction.

I looked at bloom and she looked back at me and I winked at her, she quickly looked away. Then I looked at Stella to notice her give a once over at my brothers and shook my head.

"Well stella we all just bumped into each other and got talking. And to answer your next question they are my brothers, meet Andrew and Aiden." I said swiping my hand as a gesture to each of them and they gave her a hostile nod.

Aiden POV:

I have to admit sky has some good taste with the red head but with the blonde he was utterly idiotic.

I noticed the look he gave Andy when he and the girl hugged and smirked inwardly to myself.

This is going to be a fun stay here if the very cute red head is staying.

Bloom`s Pov:

We were all standing looking at each other, well the boys glaring at each other and Stella shooting daggers at the side of my head. Heck, we were all okay before Stella came but I'm not going to be the one that's saying it out loud.

"So…." Said Aiden, shifting his feet looks like im not the only one who feels the tension here.

I heard someone coming behind me and turned around to see Flora with my phone to her ear. I raised me eyebrow at her and looked at the phone.

"No..no here she is now…. Yep i`ll pass you over to her." Flora said and gave me a quick smile and handed me the phone. I nodded to her and took the phone.

"Hello, Bloom speaking" I said in a polite voice. I heard Andy snicker at my voice and I reached behind me to hit him on the shoulder.

"Hello Bloom this is Alexandra…"

"Hello Alexandra, what can I do for you this time? Another Cocktail dress?"

An hour later…

All of Alfea and Red Fountain were sitting in the lounge and some girls were asking bloom about her clothes and lines while the boys were talking to Aiden and Andy when a question was asked on both side the lounge.

"How do you know Andy bloom?"

"How do you know bloom Andy?"

Bloom and Andy looked at each other and they were both brought back to when they first met.

Flashback….

Bloom was in the flower shop her mum, Vanessa owned when a boy that looked to be her age, (13 at the time), came in and looked around. Bloom went over to him and asked him what he was looking for.

"I'm looking for a flowers for my mum for her birthday" He said at her and scratched the back of his neck.

Bloom nodded and showed him some bouquets of flowers. Once he had picked the bouquet he wanted they went over to the till and bloom checked his purchases and when he was going to go he said to bloom.

"My name is Andy." He put out his hand for her to shake and when she did they both smiled and bloom said,

"My name is Bloom."

End of Flashback..

(Skys Dream)

I groaned as I felt Bloom`s tongue flicking and teasing my rock hard cock with shy and tentative strokes. I couldn't tell you how amazing it felt as her hands stoked me as well.

I hoisted her up and carried her to my silk covered bed. I lowered her to sit upright, but her skirt was pushed up to her waist, exposing her black lace thong that gave me a hard on. I slowly dragged the flimsy piece of lace down her lower half, and that was the last that I saw of them. I resumed her kneeling position on the ground before me, spreading her leg open wide for me to get a good glimpse of my crouch.

She was wet, I mean really sopping wet. The heady aroma filled the air, but I inhaled it like it was the scent of roses. I licked my lips and dived right into her hot, awaiting sex. I growled as my tongue lapped up her juices, and my teeth nibbled her swollen clit. My fingers played with her slick wet folds before they plunged into her warm wet core.

"Uh…Sky, ple-leassseee…" She pleads with me to end her misery and to simply fuck her. "I need you, ugh…Please…" She panted hard as I felt her stomach coil tightly together, ready to release ecstasy at any given moment.

I swirled my finger in her and curled them inside of her. Soon I felt a rush of pleasure wash over me and I let out a throaty growl as she rode out the amazing orgasm that I just gave her with only my fingers. I could hardly wait to get my dick in her.

I was about to plunge my …

My alarm clock woke me up out of that dream I just had. I groan as I lay back down and close my eyes.

I think about all the times I looked back into blooms eyes and felt like taking her and saying I love her to her.

Wait I love her ….. Oh shit I`m falling in love with bloom again. Let's just hope Stella doesn't find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Blooms Return

(Red fountain and alfea are put together,so they all go to the same school now)

Bloom woke up and got dressed she wore a crop top and denim short shorts and tucked her crop top in to her shorts she also wore black socks with white pokka dots on them,she went to the lounge to get a cup of coffee seen as bloom normally didnt eat breakfast she just had a cup of tea of coffee

She walked down to the lounge where everyone was having breakfast at the large tables and bloom made herself a cup of coffe she didnt notice that a load of people watched her including the winx and specialists sky,stella,andy,aiden and steffan she stood there by the counter by the microwave heating her coffee and she was on her ipod suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see andy(skys brother )and she said"oh hi andy"and and said "Hey bloom why dont you eat breakfast " and she said"i am,im having a cup of coffee"

and andy said"oh are you serious you dont have breakfast,and i think its because you want to loose weight but bloom guess what,your not fat"

"thanks andy but thats your opinion i am and if i start eating breakfast il turn out like stella over there the one with the Greasy blonde hair"

"Haha,fine but your eating doulbe lunch and im going to make you"

they both sat down on the lounges couch and sky was staring at them in jelousy and andy complemented blooms hair and everything about her after a while they were joined by a group of people including aiden,bloom had gotten so close to skys was like they knew eachother for ages and ages but infact they met a day ago

because aiden knew sky he could tell with the hint of jelousy in his face so he and sky went back to the corridor and chatted

aiden-sky whats wrong with you dude you seem so jelouse lately and what happened with you and bloom?

sky-i dunno dude,one day me and bloom were an amazing couple and after a year and nearly two we fell in love then blooms bestfriend seduced me and we chaeted on bloom and it became an affair untill bloom found out,she was heart broken and she left for a year or two. about 2 to 3 weeks ago Mrs faragonda called bloom up and told her that her dead planet sparks could be saved so She had to come back,So everyone from red fountain and alfea raced down the front they all wanted to see how bloom had changed so we all waited including me and stella anxously waiting to see bloom,by this time me and stella were together,the next thing we knew was there was a portal there we reconised the girl but didnt know who she was,she was fit as and hot,She talked to us and we couldnt reconise her but then steffan the brown haired guy shouted out"bloom" and he hugged the hot girl thats when we realised she the hot girl was bloom and that she was succesfull in earth,shes so popular here and on earth shes also an amazing singer with 1 or 2 albums out

Aiden-wow dude,why let an hanging girl like stella get in the way of you and bloom,since your still in love with her i mean dude its to late for you andys got her now

Sky-i know and regret it,i mean i dont even like stella i never did she just seduced me thats all

After the long chat they went back into the lounge to see andy flirting with bloom,but they got interrupted by mrs faragonda and she said"Everyone i have an announcement to anounce,we have all done well this term so we red fountain and alfea will be having a dance this saturday and hopefully bloom will sing for us(everyone looks at bloom and she smiles a fail of a fake smile)andy laughed a little in seeing blooms reaction and they all went back to normal

and bloom said to andy"like fuck did i say i would sing haha oh well"

"haha bloom your funny,hey you wanna go for a walk we mayaswell seen as its such a sunny day" and bloom nodded and then brandon walked past bloom and they nearlly bumped in to eachother but bloom dodged that awkward bullet and she and andy went outside after a while of walking they both sat on the bench infront of alfea and they got talking and then sky burst in saying"hey guys what you doing out here"

bloom then said in a hurried way"oh um nothing were just enjoying the sunny day and chatting" and then they all sat down and after 2 minutes of awkward silence bloom said"well um im going now bye and walked off really fast seen as she didnt want to face the guy that broke her heart 2 years ago,the thing that happened between them was only because of them two bumping into eachother and because he started and he also seduced her and pulled her into a closet and locked the door

bloom knew she wouldnt go far with sky because she would be reminded about that moment two years ago

suddenly bloom went to the lounge and sat on the sofa and desgined a few dresses on her sketch pad while listening to music she loved the many customers she had at alfea because of the dance on saturday after the many dresses she desgined she went to have lunch musa and flora arranged lunch with Brandon,helia,timmy,riven and musa,flora,tecna,aisha and bloom they also invited andy and aiden but they didnt even bother with invited either stella of sky

sky and stella knew about their plans so sky decided he would tell stella now,she told stella to meet him in the back of alfea(but little did they know that the gang were having lunch there)he then said

sky-stella we need to talk

stella-okay sky what is it

sky-i think we should break up

stella-what sky i thought you loved me

sky-no im sorry stella turns outthe only reason i slept with you was because you seduced me and i only stayed with you because i missed bloom so much and i bretended you were her

stella-fine why dont you go and love your precious bloom some more then

sky-stella stop acting like a two year old *then he walked a way into the garden a bit more*

he then noticed the gang having a picnic outside and enjoying then he noticed andy and bloom sitting by each other andy accidently spilt all the drink on blooms white crop top that was very thin,it was see through and she blushed (every ones looking at her)and she said "oops il be back and ran off to get changed seen as you could notice her bright pink lace bra under her white thin and wet crop top

she got changed into a denim skirt and another none white crop top after 5 minutes of changing she went back and sat down and sky was also sitting down near aiden and andy,then andy said"so sorry bloom i wouldve helped you"and winked,she turned away and looked at flora and smirked and blushed at the same time after a while she brought up the dance and said"whos going to the dance saturday"

"dunno if i can be asked"said a bored riven

"um excuse me your all coming seen as im performing"said bloom with her cute smile that every boy fell for evan riven

Fine il come then"said riven

after the lunch everyone went back to the lounge and bloom went back to her designing in her bedroom all the girls musa,tecna,flora and aisha helped bloom design their dresses then she brought them to life with magic after a while they all thanked bloom and bloom made hers(not going to describe it its a suprise)after a while bloom went to dinner she sat by flora and andy they all enjoyed and andy noticed bloom didnt finishe her food and he made her then she said as a joke"okay dad il finish my food"

Bloom finished after a while she noticed stella and sky were seperated from the table and on each end of the table and she knew what happened and smirked and looked at stella with a really "im so happy you broke up smile"andy noticed her smile and giggled after it bloom then stopped and laughed with him

after a while bloom finished earlier than everyone else so she went to her room on the way (she had a long way to go)she saw sky and he came up to her and pulled her with out her reactting she was right next to skys face his hands were on her waist which held her closer to him,she didnt hug him back she just waited for an answer

he then said"bloom i want you back im so sorry for chaeting on you i only did it because stella seduced me and i only stayed with her because i missed you and every time i imagined it to be with you and i never felt the spark i felt with you bloom me and stella done it a hundred times and me and you didnt it once and i still felt more pleasure with you that once bloom please i beg of you please forgive me" bloom got angry and slapped sky hard in the face and ran off and started tearing up she then ran into brandon who saw her tears coming down and he comforted her he felt amazing hugging the person hed always loved

he took bloom to her room and comforted,he then gave her a hug and left he loved every second of it but he knew bloom still loved sky and he knew that she was crying over him even though he doesnt think sky is worth her tears he still comforted her because he loved her

Saturday morning Bloom got dressed up in a mini skirt and a tight crop top and a pair of nike air forces and went to mrs faragondas office and said mrs i want to find out about my planet and then go home i dont like thinking of the meomorys here im sorry its no ones fault,she cried in mrs faragondas armas and mrs faragonda comforted her and then bloom went out mrs office for some alone time in her room but before she could get there un noticed andy spotted her and she had no choice but to explain the whole situation to andy

he went up to sky and gave sky a million shows and started a fight they were punching eachother and then bloom got in between them and they both stopped seeing her with her sexy dress ona and her hair and just the way she looked they all were schocked she looked stunning even stellas face could show that they stopped staring at her when she said

bloom-Stop fighting you two idiots its a dance for gods sake sort it out and they both went,bloom pulled out andy and she asked him about the fight and why he did it

he then said"Bloom whoever hurts you deserves to be hurt how could he do that hes even my own brother he grabbed her hands and they both leaned in for a kiss it was quite hard because of blooms big boobs nearly coming out of her dress(shes wearing a creamy/white dress with a few sequins at the boob bit of the dress and shes wearing champagne colour high heels and has her hair let down in formal curls she looked stunning)

This might be the last chapter but check out my other story Love story about bloom and sky Bye love ya all xoxox please review


	5. Chapter 5

Sozz for the late update i didnt know if i was going to keep this story,but i had to because i couldnt let the readers down,but ive got other storys to update so this is gunna be shorter than usual

Chapter 5

summary:he went up to sky and gave sky a million shows and started a fight they were punching eachother and then bloom got in between them and they both stopped seeing her with her sexy dress ona and her hair and just the way she looked they all were schocked she looked stunning even stellas face could show that they stopped staring at her when she said

bloom-Stop fighting you two idiots its a dance for gods sake sort it out and they both went,bloom pulled out andy and she asked him about the fight and why he did it

he then said"Bloom whoever hurts you deserves to be hurt how could he do that hes even my own brother he grabbed her hands and they both leaned in for a kiss it was quite hard because of blooms big boobs nearly coming out of her dress(shes wearing a creamy/white dress with a few sequins at the boob bit of the dress and shes wearing champagne colour high heels and has her hair let down in formal curls she looked stunning)

NOW

everyone stared at the two kissing especially stella and the sky they all looked opened eyed untill mrs Faragonda called bloom to sing she pulled away from andys sweet kiss and she walked up to stage but before she did she hugged andy and said"il be back for more"with a smirk and walked to stage

andy watched as his girlfriend walked onto the stage and started singing

**Blooms part**

Really dont care by demi lovato and cher llyod

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really dont care

**Musas part**

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin, but shoulda hit that

Hey Bloom you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

**Blooms part**

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

END OF SONG

Everyone looked at bloom in amazement of how well she sung no one not evean sky knew that she could sing that well,they clapped as bloom smiled after a few more songs(about sky)bloom got off stage and went to andy walking past sky

he could smell her perfume it was perfect just like her"he though

nearly every one was looking at bloom as she hugged and kissed andy he led her to the dance area and they danced to blooms music on a dvd he said"bloom your voice is amazing just like you"and they kissed after a while they had eyes staring at them they didnt notice as they all just watched after 20/30 mins they sat down and listened to mrs faragondas fun speech as long as saladins both teachers were proud of bloom and they both called her up on stage to make a speech and take a bow

when bloom went on to stage all eyes were on her the boys stared at how gorgeous she was and all girls stared in jelousy

she made a massive speech which made the winx girls cry they all loved her to bits and went up to hug her on stage they didnt care about all the glances they all loved bloom at that moment they literally dropped bloom to the floor with all the hugs,she smiled and that smile lit up the whole room

after a while of celebrating a great and cloudy thunder cloud came on top of the winx they all looked up and to their suprise they looked up and saw valtor who went up to bloom everyone knew what he did to bloom he took her for hostage several times and they all knew boys stared at boys liked her and evan drule over her anything would fall for bloom even valtor

he put his hand out and said "hello my lady its been a while"bloom looked at him in anger the winx were behind her they all looked shocked at his behaviour

Valtor kept speaking to bloom,which made bloom angrier by the second every word he spoke was a new bit of anger to her body she transformed

and flew up in the air and everyone looked to see where bloom was she wasnt in the sky but she was behind valtor and she said boo which made him jump everyone started laughing evan bloom he then got angry and said "thats it pixie your having it come here"

he attacked bloom and she fell to the floor everyone was supporting bloom all the winx transformed and started attacking but nothing effected him andy was holding bloom in his arms she was in her fairy form

she saw all the winxs girls on the floor and she saw the specialists aswell,she got up and andy tried to stop her but everyone knew once it came to her family/friends bloom was determind to blow up the person who had done it

She flew up facing valtor who said"back for more pixie"blooms eyes skin and clothes and evan her wings were the colour of her dragon she definatley got angry even mrs F Hadnt seen anything like this all the boys liked bloom like this but andy was worried he had just found her and he didnt want to loose her,he knew how powerful valtor was

after a while blooms dragon came out with all its power it attacked valtor he looked abit worried with all the energy coming at him,he tried dodging it but the dragon followed were he was going ,the dragon attacked valtor and a load of smoke came out everyone waited for the smoke to clear and then it all came clear valtor was deafeated finally he was injured on the floor and bloom fell from the sky because she was so week so she went falling from the sky

luckily andy catched her in his arms she was laying there,sky came up to see her as long as the specialists and winx they all souronded bloom everyone then looked at mrs faragonda who had taken the dragon flame out of valtor and put it into bloom,eventually bloom woke up on the ground of alfea she was in andys arms she smiled at him he,helped her sit up on his lap and sky came up to her and gave her a drink she happily took it not realising it was sky

andy just looked away annoyed and aiden just rolled his eyes,bloom looked at sky and then andy and said "you havent sorted it out yet have you,your still arguing,wow well done me for falling for another eraklyon royal"and got up and walked off back into alfea the girls(winx accept stella)followed her and comfortated her

aiden walked up to his brothers and said"fighting over a girl,guys seriously sort it out yeah bloom is something and one of you will end up marrying her but not at the cost of you two arguing i totally argee with bloom and since you two morons havent sorted it yet il go and check on bloom"

Bloom stormed out her bedroom and went past the girls with her mascara wrecked she went into Mrs faragonda's office and said"Mrs faragonda i need to talk to you"

The end of this chapter

i will update soon mysteryous what do you think she wants to talk about


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

cant be asked doing a summary sorry youll just have to read the previous chapters and please follow this story and review please thankyou,

This is gunna be my last updat untill a while,because im morning over the loss of my welsh teacher mrs warwick and james my best mate,and one of my mothers friends has just passed away from skin cancer so its a hard time for my family right now!

Anyways heres the story

Bloom knocked on mrs f's office door and and said"Mrs f we need to talk right now"mrs f reacted quickly and stood up because she knew bloom had been in tears ,she then said"whats wrong my dear bloom,whats happened?"

Bloom started to wipe away her tears and put herself together to tell mrs f what she came for"Mrs i need to find my birth parents and im really fed up of waiting,i want to start as soon as possible"

mrs f signed and said"Fine bloom,we'll start tommorow morning just rest for the rest of the day"

After their long chat bloom went back to her dorm and wiped her makeup off and changed into casual clothes she put her hair in a messy bun and wore denim shorts and a white crop top you could see her lacey bra coming out from the side she wore a jacket that was too big for her that it went to cover her ass(denim shorts were really short),she shoved her converse white all stars on and scruffily done the laces she went outside and walk past everyone who was noticing her and she was talking on the phone and ignoring the whole world

She went just by the side of alfea were you could open portals easily,she didnt notice that andy and sky had seen her they called her but she didnt seem to react or notice they went louder by calling bloom"bloom,bloom where are you going bloom?"she heard them and turned to see who was calling her it was the two stupid eraklyon royals she went through the side of alfea she had a long way to go and with people staring at her she learnnt to ignore them and carry on doing what she was

so she kept going ignoring her on own boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend,they came up to her and walked behind her she kept ignoring them and kept talking to mark on the phone and then said"Alright thanks mark and yes i swear i will be there id never miss it for the world,and yes i do rember it was a year and a half ago uh huh yep...omg haha alright bye,love you to,see you later!"and hung up she walked through nearly reaching alfeas portal area

andy then pulled bloom back gently and turned her to face him and he said"bloom stop ignoring us and whos mark" she looked into his eyes and said"no one i have to go" and got herself out of his warm embrace and walked off looking pissed off as fck she left with a misserable looking face but she kept the tears away

and carryed on walking as normal and went to the portal and opened a portal to gardenia,sky and andy secretly followed her they came through hid behind a bush and notice that bloom had changed into a party out fit it was a pinky/red plain dress that was quite short it was tight up to the end of her breasts the rest was like a skater skirt dress,she had black wedges heels and a daisy necklace and matching ear rings and a black purse that had a few shinning blended in black sequins,

she walked down till she got to a massive mansion she got out of her limo,and went in she gave her designer leather jacket to the man and she looked through her phone she walked in poshly and walked into the mansion were a million more people were for the celebration of mark blooms friends birthday

She walked in but didnt realise that both her ex and boyfriend were behind her watching her every move,they noticed bloom going up to no one but everyone coming up to her,she then walked up to an attractive young man

who had brown hair and brown eyes and a musculine body his shirt was unbottoned mistakenly and you could see his chest which had a muscily poscher she walked up to him and he said the loudest possible "BLOOM YOUR FINALLY HERE"

And hugged her and dragged her onto the stage and said out to the mick snatching it off the singer"Every one thankyou so much for coming to this party its been an amazing night but the night has gotten better*pointing at bloom*Look whos here the best girl ever whos an amazing best friend and i love her"mark said hugging her

And then noticed her outfit and said"With the most fashionable clothes ever,well i mean of course shes a fashion designer and singer in one"

Bloom blushed and said"shh mark calm down"

"and speaking about being a singer mind singing us a song,you know my favourite all time song of yours"

"Bloom then said okay,it'll be your second birthday present"

she sang marks fav song (Taylor swift Mean)she started singing

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

She finished and went off stage and then went down to look for mark to give him his birthday present she the bumped into some one she turned so she could apolagise and she heard the words

"Watch were your going idi...Bloom"

She turned and with the biggest shocked face ever she saw sky with andy behind him,she pulled them into a guest room and started with the words she'd never said to them boys

Bloom-Your Both fucking idiots you utter twats,you have no idea how much i hate you two boys your both ment to be my friends and you andy i actually gave you my trust and you know what you did with that trust you wripped it up and put it in the fucking bin, i hate you both right now and i could go on forever about how much i hate you but im sending you back since its a friends birthday party il talk to you when i get back to alfea meet me in my dorm at 11 and we'll talk then"

andy started"bloom...i"

but was cut off by bloom"Just fucking get into the portal and get lost"said by an really angry bloom she was kind of glowing,they both bowed there heads in dissapointment of how they didnt trust bloom,they walked into the portal not wanting to leave bloom but they had no choice they could tell how betrayed bloom felt with her face expression

as soon as they left bloom signed and looked a breath in and out and fixed up her make up and walked through the doors and enjoyed the rest of the day forgetting about earlier when she was angry at andy&sky

She went into her room with her heels in her hands,tip toeing so she wouldnt wake anyone up,she got to her room and went to the mirror and looked at herself then she was struggling to open her dress she was kind of tipsy so she couldnt do it properly,suddenly she turned to see a certain blonde haired prince he went up to her back and unzipped her dress for her,she was kind of tipsy so she didnt react,she then drank abit more and offered sky some who happily accepted seen as the love of his life was with his brother,they both got drunk and suddenly bloom felt lips on hers kissing her,then she felt a tongue in her mouth playing wrestling with her she then enjoyed the kiss and next thing she knew was she was on the bed with sky lying on top of her kissing her neck

she noticed it all when sky got up and locked the door

After a while they both had sex and fell asleep

The Next Morning

Bloom woke up and realised she was naked she turned to see who it was and Screamed so loud she got up and wrapped on side of the sheets around her ,she cover her mouth with her hands and Soon or later sky woke up because of the scream and all the winx came in (Including stella)and all the specialists and also saladin and andy and a few students they were all shocked of what just happened

Sky got up to see everyone was surrounded around bloom and him,he had awakened from his dream of him and blooms married life by blooms really loud scream

Mrs Faragonda and Saladin came in with the same thought,they both thought that bloom was in danger they came in with bloom standing in shock covered in half a duvey and sky sleeping on the bed with the other part of the duvey covering him,they were both naked and you could tell what they did

just then everyones jaws dropped on seeing the sight of bloom and sky but then Mrs F said "Everyone out let bloom and sky and andy sort this out"So they all left and let them speak to them

bloom was still in shock and looked at sky she went up to him and said"WHEN AND WHERE AND WHO AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

sky looked at her and said "it was lastnight and it was in here and it was with me and it happened because you love me bloom and i also love you to"

Bloom looked up at andy who looked heart broken at theese words she went up to him and said"andy..i..m so...oo soo.. so..rr.r...y"she walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek,he knocked it off and pushed her hand off his cheek and walked out with the most angriest face ever she could tell she was upset,he had just been dishonoured by his girlfriend and his own blood brother

Bloom was heart broken but for some reason she enjoyed last night and didnt regret any of it,she went to her bed and sat down in tears she was covering her face with her hands and crying suddenly she felt sky pull her up to his lap and turn her around and hug her she enjoyed his warm embrace and enjoyed it she slowly started hugging back and they face eachother sky looked at bloom and pulled her in for a kiss...she suprisingly kissed sky back and had enjoyed it so much

The end of this chapter

Hope you enjoyed thnks,PLS FOLLOW STORY AND REVIEW THANKYOU

WINXCLUBLOVER1999


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This is to the reviewer claryfraymockingjay,sorry but il never get brandon and bloom together,you just fantasise about it in your head,bloom and sky get back together but dont worry she'll get even

Bloom felt happy in the grib of skys arms and the way,she enjoyed it,after about 10-15mins they both got up and got dresses bloom wore black skinny jeans and folded them up at the bottom and a loose tshirt tucked into her jeans that said"New York"on it she wore sunglasses on the top of her head(because she was inside)and converse all stars low tops that were white,she went to leave the door when she felt something grip her hand she turned to see sky looking at her and said

"we need to talk bloom"he said in a sadening look

"um..alright,about what"bloom asked she knew lied she knew it was about their relationship,thats why she got ready at fast as she could so she could avoide the conversation

"well...about us,i mean like are we in a relationship or are we just friends or..."

"what do you want us to be"

"in a relationship"

"ok,but it'll take time for me to forgive you after what you did...it"

sky quickly interputted,because he didnt want to hear the words"broke my heart"off the girl he loved and said"i know bloom and im so sorry,i regret every moment and i promise i thought of you all the time i was with her and the only reason i stayed with her was she was practically the only person who wanted to talk other wise i would of broken off with her,and the only reason i did it was because she seduced me ,im sorry bloom i can see its hurting you thinking of it and im sorry with all my heart and i wish i could take it all back,i promise i'll make it up to you"

bloom pulled a fake smile and said"forget about that shit come on lets go get breakfast"

They went out blooms bed room got widening stares because sky and bloom were holding hands sky thought it was wierd but bloom didnt notice because she was messgaing people and then her phone rang

she answered in a really posh way that made sky smile at her poshness

"Hello Bloom,speaking"

"Yes of course,Yes i promise by tommorow morning i will email it to you...yes,Thursday is the night...Of course i can,Ok Ill let you know,of course right yes but You can Message me,Ok see you Thursday then,Good Bye"

She hung up and noticed sky smiling at her,she turned to him and said "What are you smiling at?"sky smirked and brought her closer their lips were inches away and he said"I love you"and they kissed while walking to the lounge she was faceing him,after the kiss and she opened the door and said "i love you to"

they went into the lounge and sat on the table with the winx and specialists and had breakfast it was normal for them to see bloom and sky all loved up they didnt find it wierd,but stella couldnt stand it and looked at bloom&sky holding hands and went past bloom and coughed and said"errrr slut"and then sky and all the winx got up and musa said

"stella shut the hell up"musa said

"yeah,your just jelouse,leave them be stop trying to break them up"tecna said,with flora nodding her head

bloom was still sitting and said"not being funny but your the bigger slut here ive had sex 2 time how many times have you had sex huh stella,my all time bestfriend"she said with sarcasm which made everyone smile at bloom,

stella walked out because she knew bloom won that arguement and they sat back down and they all decided,that they would help bloom in search of sparks

Mrs faragonda came in the lounge and said"i heard what stella said and im apolagizing on her behalf,she will be punished dont worry"and then went to bloom and said"bloom dear,we need to discuss the matter about sparks"

bloom got up and said"mrs f,would it be okay if sky and the girls came with me on the quest"mrs F thought about sky and said"of course dear"and then Riven stood up and said "were coming to,to support our girlfriends"

They all headed through to mrs f's office and discussed

"you have the chance to save sparks we need your full concentration through this bloom,so think and you'll have the help from daphne she'll come out when shes ,most needed,youll also have the girls and im very sory to say but stella will need to go with you,you need the convergance spell,and you girls will be in search of the dragon flame as soon as you see it near the flame you will see (Mrs f showed them a picture)a bloke of crystal ice frozen do not touch this sword it can only be touched by the true heart of a king

You will look for the anncestrol witches who will be near the dragon flame,ill give you all the help i can we are deffinatley not sending anymore people its to dangerous if anyone accept the winx want to back out you can"said mrs faragonda

then brandon said"the ships here,we better leave"

they all sat down bloom was sitting on skys lap and everyone else was sitting by their boyf/girlf but stella was on one side of the ship and brandon was on the complete opposite

Sky was flirting with bloom,they shared small kisses inbetween the cute conversations,

All the winx and specialists forgave sky for blooms sake and because stella was the one who seduced him,

Musa and riven looked over at bloom and sky kissing and musa said"Someones in love,calm down you guys!"

They didnt stop kissing though they just turned their face so musa or riven couldnt see,brandon stared in jelousy

brandons thoughts:shes so gorgeous he doesnt deserve her i should of made a move sooner and then it wouldve been me in that postion hugging her fit body and kissing her plum coloured lips and running my hands through the red strands of her hair oohh godd..i th...hink...Im...in ...Love...with her,he looked over at stella and saw nothing but her disgusting annoying face and then he looked at bloom and saw beauty and a amazing personality

Then got out of his thoughs and saw an empty chair by bloom he went to sit on it and bloom felt something move so she turned her hair hit brandon in the chest which made his spin shiver,she then said"oh um sorry"and smiled brandon said its alright and smiled back,the smile he saw on her face,he was in love with it he felt like grabbing her and kissing her bu t there was one thing in his way SKY he though sky stole his girlfriend so why cant he steal his

After a while they all got off the ship with the right clothes to match the freezing cold tempreture they got off one bye one and bloom was shivering at the thought that this was once her home,sky noticed this and brought bloom closer and said "dont worry bloom,you'll have your planet back as soon as possible"and kissed her on the cheek,making her feel more relaxed

they walked around but found nothing,Tecna put on her PDA and checked in search of a located castle where the dragon fire would be,the machine came up with nothing

suddenly bloom felt something she followed it ignoring everyone telling her to come back sky followed her and stella got jelouse,they all soon started following bloom and they got to a giant mountain soon bloom automatically transformed to her enchantix(shes the only fairy whos got it)and the great big dragon came out from blooms heart it wrapped its self around the gigantic mountain

and it unfreezed to reveal a beautiful castle bigger than eraklyons and solarias put together,she then said out loud"THE CASTLE,MY CASTLE ITS HERE"She covered her mouth in excitment and went in and saw the gigantic ballroom and the lead of the stairs leadig down stairs,

soon bloom felt that tug in her again and followed it she went down a few stairs and locked doors with everyone behind her and there she found the dragon flame frozen as well as all the sparks royal jewels all frozen to rock,then she saw the sword in the ice,it was her fathers sword she put her hand out to touch it but stopped after she heard a familiar voice she turned to see daphne

who said"bloom dont touch that only a true king can break it out of the ice its cursted"bloom then turned and hugged her sister and they reuntited after so long,daphne then said"you look beautiful my dear sister youve changed into a beautiful young princess and i see very well that you have all the princess manner in your mind,well done bloom motther and father will be proud"

After a while daphne said bloom youve found the dragon flame now you have to find the Frozen iced forms of people and as soon as you say "Ancestrol witches"they will come out but bloom dear be careful and have all the help you can get i mean it

Daphne turned to sky and said"Take care of her"and handed blooms hand to sky they then were holding hands after a while they looked around the huge hidden tunnel which the two frozen bodies were found one was a brown hair male and one was a red headed female bloom looked at them and said "Mother,Father i will get you out"

Bloom then took a few steps back and said"Ancestrol witches im here,bloom princess of sparks"

suddenly 3 shadows that turned into 3 witches turned up and showed bloom the destruction of domino and what happened to it bloom felt heart broken she felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest through her heart she couldnt take it and screamed in anger at the top of her lungs"Give me back my planet and parents now"

Witch 1:oh bloom dear bloom,this was your fate this is what happens when you have such idiotic parents

witch2:haha,bloom look over there,that is the sword that got you parents killed destroy it

witch3:only the dragon fire can destroy it,so go bloom take all your anger out on it and it will set your planet free

Musa then shouted"bloom dont their bluffing

bloom couldnt take it she was suffocating in the room she was fighting off the witches and tryed her best musa and the rest of the winx rushed to help her they all got hit by the witches which made them fall on their knees and lay there with their uncounsciece (dunno how to spell it)bodies

Bloom felt hopless she couldnt do it she fell to her knees with her heart telling her to do one thing and witches telling her to do another in order to save her planet she put her face in her hands and cryed she tried consoling herself

she soon felt someones presence run behind her she turned to see sky running towards the sword she realised what he was doing,shhe then screamed "SKY NO,DONT DO IT,IT'LL KILL YOU,PLEASE SKY"She felt hell go through her heart she was going to burst into tears

Sky reached his hand he placed both hands on thesword,the winx and specialists watched in silence with the girls still injured and the boys heart broken,accept brandon who stood by bloom consoling her and stella who was all alone

Sky went into pull the sword out in order to save the love of his lifes life,he suprisingly succesfully puuled the sword out ,he had it in his hands with it shining brightly,soon sky callapsed and bloom screamed his name"skyy,no"

Witch1:see the even more reason to destroy it bloom

witch2:its killed all your loved ones

bloom had lost hope in herself soon she thought to her self she had to do it for sky for her friends and most of all for her kingdom and family,she stood up on her feet raging with fire in her eyes,Then suddenly the dragon in side of blooms heart slipped out and went bigger and bigger eachtime it attacked soon the witches faces dropped as they saw the dragon of domino they thought that had been destroyed it was enough that bloom had the dragon flames she also had the dragon fire wow they thought they bloom went weaker and weaker each time she attacked

the witched soon got one of their minions"mandragora"to suprise bloom by strangling her ,bloom couldnt breath she was silently that she never came,mandrogora was powerfuler than ever with all 3 anncestrol witches inside of her she said to bloom"you tried being good and being brave but this is what your stupidity led you to",bloom was scared she had her heart filled of regret and her powers were weakening in the grips of mandragora she was horrified

after a few more harsher words off the anncestrol witches bloom felt mandragora loosen her grip on blooms neck suddenly she saw a sword go through madragora,she dropped to the floor and watched up as the anncestrol witches were disapearing and madragora was slowly dying they turned around to see the whole of sparks unfreeze

Sky picked bloom up and made sure she was okay they hugged at the horrifying thing that had just happened

bloom rested her head on skys chest and sooner or later she shot her head up and said"sky,my parents"

bloom suddenly felt that tug pulling her to follow it she did as she was told and followed it soon she was led next to the dragon flame it was in a different area it was on a hill in sparks,she couldnt believe her eyes

The dragon from the box came out of its frozen box that was stuck with ice and the dragon went into bloom which made her go in the air and transform into her belivix,everyone was suprised and happy for her accept stella who went to the ship and sat on her lazy ass all day

when bloom finished transforming she put her feet to the ground,and face her unfrozen father staring at her wondering if it was someone he knew,she walked up to him and oritel said in confusion"wheres miriam"

She was right next to um she was unfreezeing slowly and they turned to a bright light after their little husband and wife reunion they saw daphne and they said they missed her and loved her with all their hearts after a while,daphne brought bloom infront of her parents and said"Mother ,father this is your daughter bloom"

They looked at her with their loving eyes and they hugged her and oritel said"my daughter,im proud of you saving us all thankyou so much"and then miriam said"i see youve earned you believix then"

after a while sky came up to oritel and said"sier heres you sword"and handing it to him carefully

Then oritel said"may i know who you are "

sky said"Im prince sky of eraklyon and im the son of erendor and samara"sky said politley

"Oh erendor i wonder how he is"said samara looking at oritel

The end of this chapter

sorry for the sky haters,but how could i even dare to ripe sky and bloom apart,im sorry but i love the love between them and im not going to seperate them half of this chapter is actually what happened in their movie when bloom finds sparks i just changed bits and i might be updating later today dunno depends if i can be bothered,

Pls review for more thankyou and also follow!

Winxclublover1999


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My Last and Final update,For this Story

I'll make sure to make it long and exciting and ,Im sorry for Bloom and Sky lovers but people want to see revenge On Sky because he shouldnt have chose to cheat wth HER Bestfriend out of all people,I had the idea for this story when i read a story ,But it took different turns and now here i am

So im warning you now that Bloom and Sky do not End up together but Sky gets his heart Broken like how Bloom felt

Here goes

Welcome Brandon Lovers :P

Bloom woke up to another Special day,She had her parents back,She had her Kingdom Back and Most of all She had Her Childhood life restored,She was so happy i mean its not everyday you save your kingdom and parents and Destroy 3 Witches

Bloom got up and Looked in the mirror,Today was her welcome back ball,She was So excited

"Princess you must get dressed in a normal gown and when your ball comes we shall get you looking perfect"One of The maids said

"Chop,chop princess we have a busy day,Its your shower time"The Maid Number 2 said

"Ohhh...Okay"Bloom said,confused she loved her room,It was A light violetish coloured room,Everything was girly and it was huge and according To the maids Blooms wardrobe was twice the size

After Blooms shower they Put Bloom in a Light Blue gown with Light Pink patterns,It was Designed for a true princess,Since Sparks was the biggest Kingdom,Of all of magixs

"Bloom honey,Its your First day as Princess,Of sparks,Are you nervous"Miriam said putting her hand under blooms chin

"Yes very"Bloom said

"Dont be Honey,It'll be fine,and Im sorry we missed Most of your life but i promise we'll be there for the rest of your life"Oritel said

"Now hurry Up Honey,Because you have to go shopping after breakfast You'll be going with your friends from alfea and Red fountain"Miriam said smiling

"Wait..what Bloom has Friends From Red Fountain..Arent they all Boys,Im not so sure about Letting Bloom out"Oritel said having second thoughts

"Ohh...Oritel Blooms 17 Now there no need to worry,Her ages 13-16 have gone bye now and she has become a beatiful well mannered Princess"Miriam said smiling the biggest smile,She was so proud of her daughter Words couldnt describe it

The gang went shopping and Chose their Outfits,

Musa chose a Dark red Dress that went to her knees,It wasnt to girly but it did have sequins on it giving it a hint of glitter,She wore Deep Coloured heels with the dress

Riven Wore a Suit that was a really dark blue,But looked Black from afar,The suit had a Red ti matching Musas Dress

Layla Wore a Dark green Dress that went to the floor,It was simple in design but the frills at the bottom of the dress made up for that,She had Grey wedges heels

Nabu Picked a dark grey tux with a dark green tie

Flora picked a light pink dress that had a streak of lighter pink in it,with shinning sequins and she picked silver bangles,and also scarpin silver heels

Helia picked a tux and a Really really Dark pink tie

Bloom Picked a White gown with light blue,It was perfect any boy would fall for her,The dress had Sequins on the bottom of the skirt bit and On the top part up to the end of her Chest,To were her abs were,The dress was a keyhole neckline,The gown was very princess like and was a perfect fit on Bloom,She chose Silver glittery pump heels,And she had a diamonte clutch,

It was finally time for the Ball,Everyone stood Chatting with small but posh snacks and wine,They were all waiting to see the princess of Sparks some didnt know bloom was the princess but others did

"Now,Now Thankyou all so much for attending the Royal Sparks Restotration,Thanks to our Daugter who realesed us from the Omega Dimension,and Gave Sparks its true beauty and People back,We would like to welcome our Daughter to the Sparks restoration,Everyone Welcome Bloom princess Of Sparks...The next heir to the throne"Oritel said finishing his speech

Everyones Eyes went to the top of the staircase,There was a huge door out came the most Beautiful girl ever all eyes were on her,All boys especially,She was amazingly perfect her figure was just..wow her eyes and hair went perfet together and her dress was Amazing all boys wanted her and you could tell,Blooms make up was simple in design,she was a rare natural beauty she didnt need much make-up

"Welcome Bloom,May I have the traditional Father and Daughter dance"Oritel said

"Of course you can father"Bloom said,she was full of manners

Bloom and Oritel Danced the traditional father,Daughter dance

Bloom then danced with loads of other princes and Boys but the Boy she was hoping to see didnt seem to be anywhere

"Bloom"Sky asked,Bloom turned around to see Sky standing behind her with his hand out,Offering her a dance"may i have this dance Princess"Sky offered Bloom,It almost made her feel guilty about her plan to get revenge

Bloom was Dancing with sky she was trying to avoid any eye contact,She didnt want to fall victim again in those beautiful eyes,she loved

She decided to exicute her Plan

The first part was get Sky to come to her bedroom at 9.00pm,It was 8.00pm now so she had an hour

"Sky come to my Room at 9.00pm Today after the Ball"Bloom whispered in Skys ear,It sent shivers down his spine,He smirked and thought that Bloom had finally forgiven him,she wanted him again,he was extremely happy

8.45pm

Ring ring...Blooms phone rang

"hello"Bloom said

"Have you done the first part of the plan"The mysterious Voice said

"Yes i have,I cant wait to make him feel how i felt,You seriously have the best ideas ever"Bloom said

"I know,Now make sure you get to your room 5 Minutes earlier so we can end this thing"The voice said through the phone

Bloom nodded and hung up,She looked at the time,it was now 8.50pm so she decided to say her good byes to the winx and specialists

and by the time she was done it was 8.56pm,Bloom made her way up the stairs and went into her room

Bloom saw A Mysterious Figure,standing on the balcony,she smirked and walked up to the figure,and tapped the Myserious person on the shoulder

"Ready?"Bloom asked with a Smirk,That made the person Go Crazy

"Yes,I always have been"The person said

"Okay...so"Bloom started but was interrupted By a Sweet Kiss on the lips,The figure Lifted her up while kissing her and Put Bloom on the bed while still kissing her

Skys POV

I walked up the stairs of Blooms Castle,I Think i might be getting lucky today,Bloom seemed like she wanted to do it,but i wasnt entirely sure,But i sure liked the way she was dresses,I Walked up to the top of the stairs I opened the door what i saw was shocking,I was heart Broken At the words i had just heard and the thing i had just seen

I saw Bloom...My bloom laying on top of BRANDON my so called friend,they were Half naked

I heard Bloom say

"I Love You Brandon"Bloom said

"I Love You More Bloom,and i love sneaking around with you but,I wish i could hold your hand in public"Brandon said

"Oh My God"I said

"Get...Lo...Oh My God SKY"Bloom said,Getting up and wrapping the Blanket around her

"Dude wait to ruin my Moment with Bloom"Brandon said with a smirk,knowing that sky would get very very jelouse

"Sky im sorry It was just a one time thing"Bloom said,Knowing she was lying and knowing that sky heard him say Sneaking around,It was hard not to Smirk but she did her best

"Bloom...your lying"Sky said shaking slightly

"What did you expect Sky...You have some fucking nerve..Cheating on Bloom and then sleeping with her and then expecting a relationship with her and expect her not to cheat on you but to forgive you will trust you all her life and never get revenge youu think of your self as a king,But your not your Equall to all of us"Brandon said,He pulled Bloom into his embrace

and said"Now if you could leave so me and Bloom could get back to our love making"Brandon said with a devilish Grin,That was very attractive

Sky Looked down to bloom,who was looking at brandon with love in her eyes,He knew this because thats how she used to look at him

"I Still Love You Bloom"Were Skys last words to Bloom,his heart was aching and he felt sick in the stomach,It felt weird,maybe this is how he made Bloom feel, god im still wondering why she stayed with me for so long,I never treated her right that stupid slut stella caused all this ahhhh i hate this i wish i could rewind time

"Well done Brandon Honey"Bloom said

"I love you babe"Brandon said

"SKY...SKY DUDE WAKE UP"Brandon said Practically shouting at Sky

"What..uh...Brandon?"Sky asked

"Dude you had a weird Night mare or something,Youve been crying blooms name all night,Its kind of creepy"Brandon said laughing a bit

'Thank god that was a dream,Sleeping with stella was Gross,Bloom was the one and only in my life,and that would never happen i cant wait to see her Today'Sky thought as he got out of bed and into the shower

Ring ring"Hello"Bloom answered her phone

"Hey Bloom"Sky said

"Oh hey Babey,I Cannot wait to see you later on we have that projet thing that we have to camp out and teach eachother life skills,i hope im partnered with you"Bloom said

"Mee to Babey i dont know what i would do without you,I cant wait to see those beautiful eyes of yours"Sky said

"Oh Sky"Bloom said giggling

"Anyway Babe i'll see you later im getting in the shower now i wish you could join me"Sky said,bloom could tell he was smirking

"You wish Sky,Okay see Ya"Bloom said

"I Love You Bloom"Sky said

"I love you to Sky"Bloom said they both hung up

'I love her to bits and that dream was pathetic and will never happen how could i ever betray Bloom or Even Brandon like that,Stella may be flirty with me but god no,I will never ever in my whole life sleep with her

wow Finished finally Tricked you all didnt i hahahaha,Anyways yeah so basically it was all a dream,Bloom and Sky are Still together,Bye

Need Reviews Might updat but only if i get reviews


End file.
